The Ultimate Killing Game: Loud House Edition
by Ginta1
Summary: Sixteen students are trapped in a school. Forced to kill each other for the enjoyment of a psychotic black and white bear called Monokuma. Will the cast be able to escape without Killing, or will Monokuma have his jollies. Read to find out.
1. Character chart

**So this is gonna be another story I'll be working on. As you can tell by the title this will be a Loud House version of DanganRonpa. It'll still take place in Hopes Peak just with the Loud cast. All the cast will be 16 as to keep in line with DanganRonpa. It's definitely gonna be M rated. This is a chart to show all the characters and their ultimate abilities. so I hope you enjoy the story.**

Lincoln Lee: Ultimate Comicbook artist

Lori Loud: Ultimate manager

Leni Loud: Ultimate Fashionista

Luna Lennon: Ultimate Musician

Luan Farley: Ultimate Comedian

Lynn Jerico: Ultimate Wrestler

Lucy Lovecraft: Ultimate Writer

Lana Satonaka: Ultimate Mechanic

Lola Satonaka: Ultimate Pageant girl

Lisa Quinten: Ultimate Scientist

Lily Wright: Ultimate Dancer

Clyde Mcbride: Ultimate Doctor

Bobby Santiago: Ultimate Law Officer

Ronnie-Anne Santagio: Ultimate Gangster

"Girl" Jordan McCartney: Ultimate Dodgeball Player

Chandler Tetherby: Ultimate Businessman


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Despair

It's a beautiful morning in Royal woods. The birds are chirping, the air is Cool and Crisp, and we see a young white haired boy walking down the street. The camera pans to the boy. "Oh hey there. My name is Lincoln, Lincoln Lee. I don't know if you know but I've been accepted to the best school in the world. Hope's Peak Academy, they say if you can graduate from that school you'll be set for life. Now you may be asking "_Lincoln, how did you get into Hope's Peak, and is there a way I can get it?"_ Well to get into the school you have to be scouted by one of the representatives, and the only way to get scouted is to be the very best at what you do, you have to be classified as an Ultimate. What's my Ultimate talent? Well I'm the Ultimate Comicbook artist." Lincoln stops as the background changed to a stylish background showing his name and Ultimate ability. "I've written and draw so many comics for all types of companies. A lot of people say I'm the reincarnation of Stan Lee, but I don't think anyone will ever be as great as him." Lincoln said as he stops at the gates of the giant school. He walked inside to start looking around. Lincoln was so excited to be accepted that he didn't sleep and came to school an hour early. As he stepped in to the school, his head started spinning and the room started to twist and turn. Lincoln could only hear one thing repeated in his head, "despair".

Lincoln wakes up some time after in a classroom. "Huh, what, where am I?" Lincoln said with a daze. "Oh god I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Lincoln said as he got up from the desk. He looks around as sees it a regular classroom but the windows are all bolted shut. No matter how you look at it, these things were not coming off. Lincoln made his way out of the classroom to see exactly where he was and to get his head straight. He looked around until he made his way to the main entrance hall. That was where Lincoln came face to face with fifteen other kids who couldn't be any older than him.

"Oh looks like we have another one." One of the boys said in a soft, comforting voice

"So that makes sixteen, you guys think there might be anymore?" That statement came from a soft female voice.

"Doubtful, I deshided to take a look at the clashroomsh and mosht if not all the roomsh have around Shixteen deshks." This statement came from a girl with an obvious lisp. She sounded extremely intelligent.

"Well if this is all that's there I think it would be best to introduce ourselves." That statement came from a girl who sounds like a typical valley girl. "So what's your name new kid?"

"Huh? Oh sorry about that my head is killing. Anyway, my name is Lincoln Lee. I assume all of you are Ultimates as well?" Lincoln said as he rubbed his head.

"Wait, did you black out and wake up in a classroom?" A girl with a skull on her purple shirt asked. She looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I walked into the main entrance hall and when stepped inside the room started twisting and turning, the next thing I knew I was in a classroom." Lincoln stated remembering what happened when he made it to Hope's Peak.

"OMGosh! That's like, totes what happened to me and Lori." The blonde in the seafoam green dress said. At that point everyone recollected what happened and all of them had the same experience.

"Well at least it's good to know that we all still have **class**, hahaha, get it?" The girl with braces blurted out. Everyone looked at each other. They understood the joke but didn't think it was funny. Then the girl in the purple t-shirt spoke up. "Aaaauuuuggggg really Luan? That was horrible." "Oh Come on Luna, you know I make bad jokes when I'm scared." The girl with braces spat back.

"So um, someone said something about introducing ourselves?" Lincoln chimed in trying to make sure no one started fighting. Everyone got back to what they were talking about earlier. Lincoln approach them as they started introducing themselves. "Hey, my name is Lori Loud. I'm the Ultimate manager." Lori said introducing herself. "_I heard about her, Lori Loud is someone who can go into any business and make it a five star place. She was even able to make Flip an actual honest business man."_ Lincoln thought to himself. "Hey there, I'm Leni Loud, Lori's younger sister, and I'm the Ultimate Fashionista, I totes love your hair." Leni said as she hugged him tight. "_Oh yeah, definitely know about her. Not only is she the most famous fashion designer in the world but she's also infamous for her constant hugging."_ Lincoln thought as he was being squeezed by her. "Okay Leni I think that's enough." Lori said prying Leni of Lincoln. "Hey there man, my name is Roberto Santiago, but my friends call me Bobby. I'm the Ultimate Law enforcement officer." Bobby said. "_Oh yeah, this guy. He's done a lot to help out Royal Woods. I think he wanted to take after his father who was the police chief. He helped reduce crime in Royal Woods by 20%." _Lincoln thought as he fist bumped Bobby. "Hey there the name's Clyde McBride. I'm the Ultimate Doctor. I hope we can have a nice time here, at least once we figure out how to get the hell out of here." He said as he shook Lincoln's hand. "_Oh yeah, McBride, that name is a name everyone knows. His family takes on some really high profile medical cases doing surgeries on world leaders and politicians. It might be nice having a medical expert around."_ Lincoln thought relieved that if anyone got sick or hurt McBride would be able to help. Lincoln looked over to the sharp dressed redhead. "Chandler Tetherby…." was all he said as they just stood there looking at each other. "What, if you're expecting me to be all touchy feely with you, you're wrong. All I'm here to do is continue my family legacy." Lincoln wasn't surprised, he knew who Chandler was, not just from his family name but because they attended the same middle school. He was that rich kid who thought he was the cock of the walk. Unfortunately, he was one of those rich kids who could put their money where their mouth was. "_Glad to see you're still the most insufferable prick in the world Chandler._" Lincoln thought as her rolled his eyes. Making his way to another group of five.

"Sup dude, the name's Luna, Luna Lennon. No relation to John Lennon thought. It's rockin' to meet ya." The rocker said. "_Oh yeah everyone know about the great Luna Lennon. She played with some really famous bands and singers, even playing with the legendary McSwager._" Lincoln though as he fist bumped her. "Hey there, my name's Luan Farley, it's nice to meet ya Link. Sorry about the bad joke earlier, it's a nervous tendency I have." Luan said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "It's all good, we all do cringy things when we're nervous or scared." Lincoln said as he shook her hand "_Yeah that joke was pretty awful but, usually her jokes are the funniest thing in the world. Luan Farley she's was one of the youngest cast members to join Saturday Night Live. She's one of the most accomplished comedians of their generation."_ Lincoln thought. As he let go of her hand he looked to a hard looking girl in a purple hoodie. "Name's Ronnie-Anne Santiago, nice to fuckin' meet ya." She said with a hint of venom in her voice. "_oh yeah I definitely know this girl she's the leader of the most infamous all girls gang in the world. She is a tough one it makes sense that she would be here."_ Lincoln thought before his mind snapped back to reality. And just so we're clear, Yes Bobby is my brother." She said while looking at Lincoln. Lincoln nodded his head as he turned to another of the girls. She was definitely a prim and proper type. She had a pink gown and a silver tiara on. "Hi, my name is Lola Satonaka I hope you'll be nice to me." She said in an overly sweet tone. "_Oh no, Lola Satonaka. From what I heard she's one of if the hardest person to work with. She's one of those preppy pageant queens that has two faces one for public and one for private._" Lincoln said in his mind. "Well it's nice to meet you Lola, I hope we can get along with each other." The girl next to her looked like her polar opposite. She had a red baseball cap, overalls and she had a shirt that was covered in grease and dirt. "Hey there, I'm Lana Satonaka, I'm Lola's twin sister." She said in the most laid back tone she could muster. "_Lana Satonaka The Ultimate Mechanic. The stories I heard about this girls. She was building and fixing bikes when she was 4. I've heard people say she can fix just about anything." _"If you need help fixing anything let me know. Me and my tool kit are ready for anything." Lana said with a big grin. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Lincoln said as he walked to the last group of five.

As Lincoln made his way to the last group, he felt something weird about one of them. Like he met one of them before. He shook off the feeling as the one in the green turtleneck spoke up "Greetingsh fellow Homoshapian, I am Lisha Quinten." "_Okay yeah everything I heard about this girl is true. She over complicates things as simple as speech. I mean I don't mind people flexing their intelligence but come on she could at least use words that people don't need a damn dictionary to understand." _Lincoln greeted her and moved on to hopefully someone less, let's be nice and say condescending. "Hey there dude, the name is Lynn, Lynn Jerico, I'm the Ultimate wrestler." She said in a raspy high pitched voice. "_Okay, I know this girl a bit rough around the edges but still a nice person. I never believed those stupid rumors about her being the superstitious type. Maybe she and I could workout together, if we find a gym."_ Lincoln noticed a girl in all black writing in the corner of the room. He approached her and before he could say anything she spoke. "Do you know a rhyme for Heat?" She asked in a monotone voice. "Um, beat, treat, elite, meet" Lincoln said a little confused. "That's perfect, I'm Lucy Lovecraft by the way. The Ultimate Writer." She said introducing herself. "_This girl is basically my writing polar opposite. She writes horrifying and gruesome stories about eldritch horrors and apocalyptic events. While I make stories about superheroes. Stories about people fighting through darkness. Though I will say this, she definitely deserves the last name Lovecraft."_ As he walked away, he looked at the two girls remaining one had on a yellow shirt and had brown hair in a big braid. The other was a bit smaller wearing a lavender dress and having blonde hair. Seeing this girl made Lincoln feel weird, like he knows this person. Well obviously he does know her she, like everyone else here, is an Ultimate, but he felt he knew her in a different way. He approached the two of them and the Brunette spoke up. "Hey there, I'm Jordan McCartney. I'm the Ultimate Dodgeball player Nice to meet ya." She said as she shook his hand. "_Yeah I heard about this girl. For some stupid reason everyone calls her "girl" Jordan, don't know why. Her physical ability is amazing. Never knew you could play dodgeball professionally until she came to the forefront." _As he let go of her hand he made his way to the last girl. She was definitely super perky. "Hi there, my name is Lily Wright, I'm the ultimate dancer." "_I've heard of her, she was dancing from a young age. She danced with the best dancers out there, she's even been the youngest person on Dancing with the stars." _

As everyone finished their introductions the school bell chimed. The monitor turned on and a fuzzy picture came on the screen. The voice that came out of the monitor was sickeningly sweet and sinister at the same time. "Hello, Helllooo, is this thing on? Ah good, well now that all the students have arrived please come to the gymnasium for orientation." The transmission ended, everyone stood in silence until Luan spoke up. "You know, I've been thinking. What if all this is a prank?" Luan said trying to rationalize everything. "A prank?" Lori said in an unamused tone. "I mean, it makes sense, all of this that's been happening screams elaborate prank and going to the gym would be the big reveal." Luan said as she made her way out of the entrance hall.

Some of the other students followed suit agreeing with Luan that this had to be a prank. A few including Lincoln stayed behind. "Could this really be a prank?" He asked out loud. "I don't know but if it is, it's not a very funny prank." Clyde said as he made his way out. "Let's just get this over with." Lori said making her way out as well. Everyone was gone, only Lincoln remained. He took a breath and made his way to the gym. As he stepped in he saw everyone was already here. Before he could say anything that same sickeningly sweet and sinister voice came from behind the podium on the stage. "Hey there, Hi there, Howdy, Hello." Just then a small black and white bear jumped up from behind on to the podium.

"What the hell?" Ronnie-Anne said. "Is that, a bear?" Lynn blurted out. "It's one of the weirdest looking bears I've ever seen." Bobby chimed in. "I'm not just a bear, I am Monokuma your headmaster from this point on." The Bear said reacting to what everyone was saying. "Okay, this proves it. This is all just one big prank. Where are the cameras, Okay whoever is here come on out, you got us." Luan said looking around the gymnasium.

"I can assure you Luan this is not a prank." Monokuma said as he was getting annoyed. "Oh please, you expect us to believe that a dumb stuffed toy is gonna be our headmaster?" Ronnie-Anne said grabbing Monokuma. "H-Hey, violence against the headmaster is against school rules." Just then a ticking came from the bear. "Wait, are you ticking?" Ronnie said confused. "NIE NIE THROW THAT THING AWAY QUICKLY!" Bobby shouted as he heard the ticking. To which Ronnie-Anne threw Monokuma into the air as he exploded. Everyone had a "what the fuck" look on their face. "Well since it's the first day I can let that slide Ms. Santiago, but understand that this will be the only time" Monokuma said reappearing out of nowhere causing everyone to jump.

"Okay bear what do you want with us?" Lynn said getting extremely annoyed. "Well that's simple, I want all of you to kill each other." Those words made everyone stop cold. Kill each other, if this was a prank it was seriously not funny at this point. "What do you mean by kill, each other?" Lily said in a shaky voice. "I mean Kill. Strangling, stabbing, electrocuting, shooting, beating to death, I don't care so long as there are bodies. After a murder is committed we'll have a class trial. The point is for the blackened to get away with murder and fool everyone else into thinking someone else killed the victim. If that happens the Blackened will survive and graduate while everyone else is executed. How ever, if the blackened is found the only they will receive the punishment while everyone gets to keep living their lives here."

Everyone looked on in disbelief. At any moment one of them could turn on everyone else. "Why?" Leni asked. "Why what?" Monokuma retorted. "What are you even getting out of this?" Leni questioned with tears falling down her face. "What am I getting out of this? Despair, that's all." She said in a cold quiet voice before he left.

"_Despair, that word just sent a chill up my spine, he really wants us to kill each other_. All for the sake of despair." Lincoln thought as he and the others looked at each other. Unease was starting to set in, some hid their fear pretty well and others didn't. Lincoln could tell one thing though, they needed to get out of here.


End file.
